Sky High
by NivalVixen2
Summary: COMPLETE! Stiles is a freshman at Sky High and on his first day, he is put on the Sidekick track with both Isaac and Scott. By the end of his first week, Scott has discovered his superpower, transferred to the Hero track, and is spending all of his time with the supposedly perfect Allison. Stiles and Isaac make friends with Derek Hale, Erica Reyes, and (first-name unknown) Boyd


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf or Sky High.

...

"Dude, I swear that guy's staring at me," Scott hissed.

Stiles looked over his best friend's shoulder and held back a wince when he saw _Derek Hale_ glowering at Scott.

"That's Derek Hale," Isaac said, eyebrow raised as he looked between them and the full-on glare that Derek was directing at Scott.

"Yeah, your dad kind of put his uncle in jail," Stiles admitted, clapping Scott on the back.

"Shit, seriously? That's Derek Hale? Oh, great… But, I mean, we're not our family, right?" Scott asked, looking between Isaac and Stiles hopefully.

"Right," Stiles said, nodding as he took a bite of his salad.

"Is he still looking?" Scott asked hesitantly.

"No, not at all. You're fine."

Scott didn't believe Stiles for a second, and when he looked back, he saw that Derek was still glaring. Great, his first day at Sky High and he already had an archenemy.

It wasn't too bad, though. The student body president, a beautiful and gorgeous and absolutely amazing girl named Allison, had smiled at him and laughed at his joke (even though Stiles said it was lame). He could survive the rest of the year if she kept smiling at him, Scott was sure of it.

...

Derek would like to say that he doesn't have any friends, except he can't seem to get rid of Erica, and wherever Erica goes, Boyd's not far behind. Erica's power is earth shattering (literally), and Boyd… well, no one's quite sure what Boyd can do, because he had a private Power Placement. (Interestingly, Coach Finstock still goes pale whenever he's around Boyd, and though Derek's curious, he won't ask.)

"So are you staring at McCall, or his cute friend?" Erica asked bluntly, taking a bite of her apple and smirking at him.

"Not staring," Derek muttered, finally looking away from the boy with the moles (there were fifteen that he could see) that was sitting with _McCall_.

"Hmm, not believing you, honey. There's a bit of drool just here," she said, leaning over in an obvious way to swipe at his mouth.

Derek growled at her, pulling away, and almost surprised into letting a flame loose. Erica let out a disappointed sigh and sat down, snuggling into Boyd's side.

"Oh, so close. Maybe next time you'll let go. It's not healthy to repress your powers, Der."

Derek glared at her, stood up and left the table, ignoring Erica when she called for him to come back. He caught the eye of McCall's friend on his way out, the younger boy's eyes widening slightly when he growled as he passed them. He heard a snippet of conversation about the Homecoming dance, McCall lamenting about asking Allison.

_Stupid school with it's stupid students talking about their stupid teenage lives. Didn't they understand that there were more important things in life than celebrities or the stupid Homecoming dance?_ He clenched his fists, walking to the edge of the school grounds and looked down, feeling the wind whip at him, a cold contrast to his usually-hot body temperature. He wouldn't lose control, he wouldn't. Not again.

"You're not going to jump, are you? 'Cause I heard there's a forcefield around the edge that bounces you right back. Not dumb enough to try it for myself, though," a male voice said, sounding a bit hesitant, as if he thought Derek would really jump.

Derek turned with a glare, only to see McCall's friend standing there, looking a little sheepish.

"Hi?"

"What do you want?" Derek asked, voice rough and not at all inviting for more conversation.

The kid didn't seem to get his not-so-subtle hint to be left alone, and just grinned brightly. A tree started growing behind him, and he knocked it with his foot gently, an apple falling into his waiting palm. (He grinned like he was so proud of this, and Derek had to admit it looked pretty cool. For a freshman.)

"You didn't eat your lunch. Thought you'd like something to eat," he said, throwing the apple to him. "You like apples, right?" he added when Derek just stared at the apple he'd caught on reflex, frowning at the shiny green skinned fruit. "I can do pears, oranges, or even strawberries, if you don't like apples? I mean, you've gotta eat, right? And this has gotta be better than anything in the cafeteria. It's only my first day, but the salad is seriously lacking, and I don't even want to know what's in the mystery meat meal.

"No one wants to know about that," Derek admitted, taking a bite of the apple just to shut him up.

The bell rang while he was chewing, and the kid looked a little stricken at the sound. "Gotta jet. I'm Stiles, by the way. Nice to meet you, Derek!" he called over his shoulder, running towards the school.

Derek finished the apple, figuring he could skip Phys. Ed. - Finstock wouldn't dare say anything to him, at least - and threw the apple core over the edge of the school. Then, just to prove to Derek that this just wasn't his day (or year), the apple core bounced right back and smacked him in the face.

...

Aiden and Ethan are the main bullies at Sky High, and they get the idea that it would be fun to stuff Isaac in his locker. He screams like he's being murdered, and they just shut the door on him and step back. They're both smug and smirking until he suddenly goes quiet, his noise stops, and the glowing that can be seen from the vent loses all brilliance. Scott rips the locker door off - his first show of power, the first power up he's ever had, in fact - and pulls Isaac out, hugging his friend firmly and trying to hide the fact that he's gone into shock and is trembling like a leaf. Mr. Harris favours Aiden and Ethan, but there are too many witnesses to this, so the twins are given detention that afternoon. So is Scott for destroying school property.

Scott doesn't respond, and just takes Isaac to his mum, the school nurse (she's the main reason he was able to get into Sky High, second only to his father's name). By the time he's arrived at the nurse's office, she's already heard about his detention, and while Scott can tell that she's not entirely pleased he got his father's power, his mum still smiles and hugs him tightly. Then she turns to Isaac, black veins on her hands as she drains his pain. Scott wished that he had her power instead: the power to heal instead of destroy, and goes to wait for Isaac so they can go back to class together.

When he arrived to class fifteen minutes later with Isaac beside him, quiet but not trembling anymore, Scott is given a slip to go to the Hero track. Isaac takes a seat next to Stiles, and he looks at his two best friends, puppy eyes at having to leave them.

"Go already, Scott. We'll be fine," Stiles said, rolling his eyes.

Isaac looked a bit distraught, but nodded as well, and Scott finally left for Mad Science with Mr. Harris.

Later that week, Scott's sure that he's going to have the best year of his life. Allison had kissed him on the cheek after he'd won Save the Citizen against Aiden and Ethan with _Derek Hale_ of all people. He had plans with Stiles at the local Chinese restaurant that night, because Stiles was feeling left out about not being in Hero track with him. And to top off his awesome day, Scott found that his father had left a gift by the front door for him: his very own X-Box.

He's banned from using it since he was still serving detention for the destruction of school property - Scott doesn't mind too much since the TV is still broken from him accidentally throwing the remote at the screen earlier in the week (he's pretty sure the remote's still embedded in the TV screen, actually. He's about to tell his mum exactly that when the doorbell rings and he opened it to see Allison standing there, smiling like the goddess she is. All other thoughts leave Scott's mind, and he kind of stares at her for a few seconds until his mum saves him by inviting Allison inside, and then later insisting that she stay for dinner as well.

_This is going to be his best year ever_.

...

Okay, Stiles gets that Scott is head over heels for Allison (seriously, the boy's heart eyes would be literally visible if they were in a comic or something), but he really didn't think that Scott would skip out on their bro time and not even let him know. He had no idea where Scott was, but figured he was mooning over Allison and had forgotten to come to the Chinese restaurant that night. It was fine, whatever. (The flower on the table drooped sadly, and Stiles couldn't even bring himself to brighten it up again.)

"You finished with that?" a sour and familiar voice asked.

"Derek, hey," Stiles said, smiling up at him in surprise as he took in the apron he was wearing.

"Stiles. What are you doing here?"

"Getting stood up, actually. Care to join me?" Stiles asked, nodding to the booth seat across from him.

Derek sighed, looking around the restaurant. Empty, except for Stiles and the rest of the staff. "I think I can spare a minute," he muttered, sliding into the seat. "So who stood you up?" (He wasn't planning on beating Stiles' no-show date to a pulp, not really.)

"Scott. It's no biggie, he's probably forgotten because his mind's full of Allison and her apparent perfection," Stiles said, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"You don't like her?" Derek asked in surprise; everyone seemed to like Allison.

"Nope," Stiles replied, popping his _p_. "She gets this look, y'know, like she's smiling on the outside but is secretly plotting your demise on the inside. She scares the shit out of me."

Derek was surprised yet again; he thought he was the only one that had seen that look on Allison's supposedly perfect face.

"So, how long have you worked here? It's my favourite restaurant, and I swear I've never seen you here before," Stiles said, head cocked to the side as he surveyed Derek without an ounce of shame. "I'd definitely remember if I saw you here."

"I usually work in the back, washing dishes, that sort of thing. We're short-staffed today," Derek said, blushing slightly at Stiles' gaze. "You always eat vegetarian food?" he asked, hoping to get the conversation away from him.

"Yeah. My mum could talk to animals. Apparently, they don't like being eaten," Stiles said, crooked grin on his face.

Derek snorted his laughter, and Stiles' smile became even bigger still.

They spent the next fifteen minutes talking, and Stiles offered Derek one of his fortune cookies (it was a big deal because 1) Stiles didn't share food, and 2) they were _fortune cookies_), watching as he broke it open to read the slip of paper inside. (Stiles ate one end of his cookie, pulling the paper slip out of his mouth like he was a magician, and Derek _should not_ be staring at his mouth.)

"To deny love is the quickest route to a heavy heart," Derek read, his cheeks red again. He could feel the tendrils of flames start to grow inside his chest, and he had no idea why he wanted to power up right then.

"Oh, that's _deep_, Derek."

_Okay, whoever gave Stiles permission to drop his voice like he was in a porn movie should be kicked_.

"Derek!"

_Never had he been so glad to hear his sister yelling at him_.

"Stop flirting and get back to work!"

_Wait, revise that. He was going to make his sister catch the bus home_.

"Here, keep it," Derek said, handing the piece of paper to Stiles.

Their fingers brushed, and Stiles let out a small hiss of pain as a flame escaped Derek's control and flicked against his hand. He immediately stuck his fingers in his mouth to soothe the pain, and Derek did the only thing he could do: run into the kitchen without looking back.

Stiles grinned when he saw that the flower on the table was standing up brighter and taller than it had been before. _The night wasn't a total bust, then_.

...

"Guess who has a date to Homecoming?" Scott crowed at the bus stop, grinning so broadly that Stiles' face hurt for him.

"I'll take a wild guess and go with... you?" Stiles said, rolling his eyes.

"Yep, and even better: I'm going with Allison! The prettiest girl at Sky High, and she's going with me, a freshman!"

Okay, Stiles wasn't jealous about Scott going to the Homecoming, he really wasn't. But Scott was forgetting about him, and Scott wasn't meant to do that. They were BFFs - best friends forever - and forever actually meant something to Stiles.

"I'm going to Homecoming, too," Stiles said, the bus arriving on the heels of his announcement.

They get on the bus, Scott's eyes wide. Then he saw Isaac sitting on the bus, and he had to tell him his news as well. It wasn't until the bus was up in the air and he had told everyone on the bus that he's going to Homecoming with Allison that Scott remembered Stiles' news.

"Dude, who are you going to Homecoming with?" he asked, looking over at him.

Stiles really hadn't thought this through. Isaac would never go with him (his heart eyes for Scott were ridiculous, and Stiles probably would've locked them in a closet if not for Isaac's absolute soul-shattering fear of small spaces).

"Derek Hale."

The bus started descending then, and Scott has to hold on and the noise around them is too loud for him to reply. He still seemed to be in shock after they got off the bus, and they were already at their lockers by the time he could bring himself to respond.

"Derek Hale?! He's my arch-enemy! Why are you going with him? When did you even start hanging out with him?" he asked in disbelief.

Stiles turned on his heel sharply, getting kind of pissed off at the interrogation, his jaw set. "Friday night. The Paper Lantern. Eight o'clock."

Comprehension dawned on Scott's face and he opened his mouth to say something, but Stiles shook his head, grabbed Isaac's wrist and went with him to Sidekick class.

Stiles was an all or nothing kind of guy, so when lunch rolled around, he went straight over to where Derek was sitting with Erica and Boyd.

"What are you doing here, Stiles?" Derek asked, eyes wide.

Erica, _damn her_, was just smirking at him knowingly.

"Eating lunch. And making sure you eat yours, too. You don't eat enough, Derek."

"See, Der, I told you that you needed to eat more," Erica chimed in, looking far too pleased.

"Look, if I said anything the other night that made you think this was okay, then I take it all back," Derek said, ignoring Erica (and now Boyd) when she looked at him curiously.

"You're so funny!" Stiles said, laughing loudly as Scott walked past with Allison. "I told Scott I was going to Homecoming with you, okay? It was a spur of the moment thing, and I... Just, please? I'll make this as painless as possible."

Isaac sat beside Stiles, eyes wide. "Are we sitting at Derek Hale's table now?"

"What, do you need a date for Homecoming as well?" Derek snarled, feeling a bit shitty when the kid flinched back.

"Actually, yes," Isaac said, frowning.

Derek wanted to throw himself off the edge of the school grounds, but remembering the apple core incident, decided it would be futile. Stiles was looking at him with big eyes, and those lips. _No. Not happening_. "Fine, Stiles. But I'm not renting a tux," he snarled.

_Right, not happening_, he thought to himself, getting up and leaving before he lost control again.

Erica watched Derek leave, her eyes widened slightly. _Derek had refused to even be in the same room as her if she so much as mentioned Homecoming, yet he was willingly agreeing to go now? Ooh, this was going to be good_, she thought with a smirk. Turning back to the two freshman across from her, she leaned in close. "Stiles, tell me _everything_."

...

Scott really hadn't meant for a party to happen while his mum was at work. She was working a double shift at the hospital, on top of her volunteering at Sky High, and he knew she'd be exhausted when she got home. But Allison had promised it would only be a few people from the Homecoming Committee, and it had evolved into so much more than that. Scott spent most of his time trying to keep the house clean, lifting a huge keg onto the kitchen bench so it wouldn't scratch the wooden floor.

"Who are these people?" Scott called to Allison over the music.

"It's the Committee!" she said brightly, smiling at him. Then her expression fell when he didn't smile in return. "Well, a few more people turned up than expected. You're popular now, Scott, these things happen! Smile, be happy; all of your friends are here," she added, pulling him in for a kiss.

Scott didn't want to smile, and he wasn't happy because not all of his friends were here. There were two people that he really wanted to be here, and they were nowhere to be seen. He pulled away from Allison's kiss, and pulled his phone out of his pocket. She shook her head at him, taking his phone out of his hands.

"You're going to call those two Sidekicks, aren't you? Do you honestly think they'd fit in here, Scott? Do you think they'd have fun?" Allison asked, scoffing. "Isaac wouldn't like being surrounded by so many people, and Stiles would probably make a fool out of himself, out of you. Do you really want that?"

"I think they'd be fine," Scott replied, reaching out for his phone.

Jackson, a giant jerk who could turn into a giant venomous lizard, snatched the phone out of Allison's hands, smirking at Scott. "We don't want to be seen associating with any Sidekicks, okay, McCall?"

"Scott, could you get me a drink?" Allison asked suddenly, smiling at him.

Scott sighed, but couldn't say no to his girlfriend. "Okay, Allison," he said, voice barely loud enough to be heard over the music, and he headed to the kitchen.

Allison turned Jackson's face slightly so he could see that Stiles, Isaac, Derek, Erica, and Boyd had just walked into the party. He scoffed in disbelief, shaking his head, and they headed over to the entrance to block the small group from entering. Aiden, Ethan, and Lydia were behind them in a moment, silent but making the group realise that their presence wasn't welcome.

"Wow, I'm surprised you had the gall to show your face here," Allison said, glancing at the small group. "Scott's having a party and purposely didn't invite you, you know," she added.

Stiles glared at them, but Allison could see the look of hesitation that flashed across his face and knew she'd struck a nerve.

"It's pathetic, you know. Everyone can see that you're in love with him, and Scott's trying to let you down easy," Jackson added, looking squarely at Isaac.

"Really, I don't know why he's being so nice. He could do so much better than a Sidekick," Lydia said, smiling at them through blood-red lips. "He has Allison now, why don't you just leave him alone and let him be happy?"

"He wouldn't be truly happy, not without us," Stiles snapped. "Come on, Isaac. This was a mistake, let's get out of here," he muttered.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" Scott asked, smiling as he handed Allison her drink absent-mindedly.

"We were just going, actually," Erica said, glaring at him.

"I hope you are happy, Scott. I really hope you are," Stiles said, shaking his head and leaving.

"You deserve her, McCall. You deserve each other," Derek growled, glaring at Allison as he left after Stiles.

"Isaac? What's going on?"

Isaac just shook his head and left after Stiles and Derek. Erica and Boyd left, and Scott swore he felt the ground shaking beneath him.

"Allison? What just happened?" Scott asked, looking between her and her friends.

"Nothing, I just told them the truth," she replied, sipping at her drink and smiling at something Lydia said that Scott didn't quite catch.

"What? What _truth?_"

"That you're happier without them. They were holding you back, Scott," Allison stated, as if to a child.

"No, they weren't! They're my friends, Allison. I think you should leave," Scott said firmly.

She scoffed in disbelief. "Really? You're kicking me out over _them?_ They're just Sidekicks."

"The proper term is Hero Support," he said, glaring now. "I want you out of here, you and your friends. In fact, find yourself another date for Homecoming, too."

"What?! You can't dump me! Not the night before Homecoming!" Allison said, jaw dropping open.

"I just did," he replied, feeling much better than he had in months. "That's it. Everyone out!" he yelled, his voice projecting over the music.

The music stopped immediately, everyone turning to look at him and Allison.

"Don't stop on our account," a firm voice said.

Scott winced when he realised that his mum had come home with The Sheriff. _Oh, great. This night just couldn't get any worse_.

"I want everyone out of here in - "

The Sheriff didn't have to even start counting before the crowd left the house, running, leaping, and getting out as fast as superhumanly possible. His mum looked at him with such a look of disappointment that Scott had to revise his earlier statement. _This night could definitely get worse_.

"Are you all right, Melissa?" The Sheriff asked quietly, glancing between her and Scott.

"I'll be fine, John. Thanks for the escort home," she said, smiling gently. Her gaze hardened when he left and she turned to her son. "Now, just what do you have to say for yourself, Scott?"

"Sorry, mum. It got out of hand, and I promise it won't ever happen again."

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked, feeling the pain radiating from her son.

"I'm not going to Homecoming with Allison. In fact, I'm not going at all. We broke up. I... I think I messed up big, mum," Scott said.

"Allison's your first love, Scott."

"Not with her; with my friends. Stiles won't talk to me, and after tonight I don't think he ever will again. Even Isaac won't look at me anymore."

Melissa wrapped him up in a hug, and he felt her dragging out his pain, though Scott squeezed his eyes tight so he wouldn't have to see the black lines travelling up her arms.

"If they're truly your friends, you'll be surprised what they're willing to forgive. You're only human, Scott, and even though you're a super-powered human, you're still allowed to make mistakes, okay?"

"'Kay," Scott mumbled against her shoulder.

"Besides, you have to go to Homecoming. Your father promised Allison he'd go to accept that award, remember?" Melissa reminded him gently.

Scott groaned in annoyance, but nodded reluctantly. "Fine. I'll go if you'll go as my date," he added, grinning.

"Putting me in the same room as your father is probably not the best idea, especially with a crowd of impressionable teenagers, sweetheart. But, I'll drop you off when I get home from work," she added as a compromise.

"Deal. Sorry about this, mum," he said, waving to the mess around the house.

"Don't be; you're the one cleaning it up," Melissa said, patting him on the back and going upstairs to finally sleep.

...

Stiles found that he was surprisingly nervous about this. He'd asked Derek to meet him at the Homecoming dance because he didn't think he could handle his dad dressed up as The Sheriff interrogating the guy he really wanted to be his boyfriend. Derek had just agreed and returned to reading his book (he was reading War and Peace. _For fun_), and Stiles stayed beside him, making the grass grow and shrink in small tufts. Isaac laughed because the sensation tickled his nose, and Erica and Boyd just watched in amusement. (At least, he assumed that Boyd had been amused, it was hard to tell with him sometimes.) Now, they were here on the night of Homecoming, and Stiles was still waiting for Derek to turn up. He wanted to tell him that he wanted to date him for real, not as a way to piss Scott off (though, if that happened too, it'd be a bonus right now). He was too nervous to eat, but hoped that maybe a drink would help settle his nerves, so Stiles went over to the table where Coach Finstock was guarding the fruit punch like his life depended on it. Finstock ladled some punch into a cup and held it out for Stiles.

"It's just fruit punch. Keep it that way, Stilinski."

"Sure thing, Coach," Stiles said.

Aiden and Ethan walked past, knocking the table so the punch spilled out of the bowl and onto Coach.

"Little shits," Finstock muttered under his breath, grabbing a handful of napkins to dry his jacket.

"The guys at this school are jerks," Stiles said sympathetically.

"All of us?" Derek asked behind him.

Stiles turned around immediately, almost spilling his own cup of punch, and his jaw dropped open when he saw the tux that Derek was wearing. Tie and all.

"I thought you weren't going to rent a tux?"

"It's my uncle's; he doesn't have much use for it in solitary," Derek said with a shrug. "Where'd you get your suit?"

"Erica forced me to go shopping with her," Stiles admitted, looking down at his grey charcoal suit that was definitely fitted in certain places. (His ass looked fucking fantastic, and Stiles was man enough to admit it without a hint of shame.)

"You... you look good," Derek admitted, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, so do you," Stiles said genuinely.

He set the cup down on the table before he dropped it (or spilled it on his ridiculously expensive suit), and moved in close to take Derek's hand. Derek seemed surprised, but squeezed his hand in return, and grinned down at him broadly.

"Come on, you two. The dance floor's over there. I've got customers waiting," Finstock said, waving them away.

Stiles rolled his eyes, tugging Derek over to the dance floor just to have an excuse to hold him.

"I'm not dancing, Stiles."

"Don't worry, we don't have to dance. I just... I want to hold you, okay?" he admitted, hoping his face wasn't too red.

"Oh. Yeah. Okay," Derek said, his ears turning pink.

Stiles grinned and pulled Derek close, arms around his neck as Derek put his around Stiles' waist gently.

"You're taller," Derek said suddenly.

"Growth spurt. I'm almost as tall as you now," Stiles teased. "Erica will have to stop leaning on my shoulder soon."

"Don't count on it," Derek muttered; she still leaned on him and he was taller than her.

Stiles just laughed and rested his head on Derek's shoulder. Derek's heart pounded and he felt flames unfurling under his skin. He shouldn't be powering up now, not over this. Not again. He breathed deeply, trying to calm his emotions. And that's when all hell broke loose. At first, Derek thought he'd done something or set something on fire, but on looking up to the stage (he hadn't even realised the speeches had started) he saw Allison standing there, a modified bow in her hands, an arrow notched in the contraption, and pointed at McCall's dad. Stiles went still in his arms, and they could only watch as she shot an arrow at McCall Snr. He didn't scream out in pain until his body started _shrinking_. There was a baby's wail, and they all stared in shock as an actual baby crawled out of McCall's fallen suit. There was a loud scream as Allison pointed her bow at her next victim, and people tried to run out of the gym, only for the doors to close around them. Aiden, Ethan, Jackson, and Lydia were on the other side, watching and smirking as the students screamed to be let out. Derek and Stiles ran over to their friends, still standing near the food and drinks table.

"Shit. I'll hold them back; Hale, get as many people out of here as you can!" Finstock yelled, throwing the ladle into the fruit punch bowl and running forward.

They heard his scream as he was shot with an arrow as well. Derek ushered Stiles, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac over to the nearest vent. He'd need to power up to remove the vent, he knew they didn't have much time, but Derek didn't know how much control he had. He hadn't powered up in months, and the last time he did, he'd accidentally set his car on fire. There was another scream behind them, and Derek looked at Stiles, trying to gather strength and faith from him since he didn't have it in himself. A controlled ball of flames appeared on his palm and he threw it at the vent, the metal melting away instantly. Surprisingly, Isaac was the first one in the vent. Erica followed, then Stiles, and Derek shoved Boyd in despite the tight fit, following after him a second later.

...

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming," Isaac murmured to himself, eyes squeezed shut as he crawled through the small space. His heart felt like it was trying to beat its way out of his chest and he told himself that if he couldn't see the small space, it wouldn't bother him. He would get through this. He would.

"Derek, can you give us a light here?" Stiles called.

"Not unless you want to be barbecued."

Isaac could glow. He could absolutely glow. He was in a tiny space, but he was still alive, and he could get out. He could glow, he just had to keep going. He could glow and crawl. This was bigger than his freezer at home, really. He could do this.

"Thanks, Isaac. You're freaking awesome," Stiles called, support laced in every word, as though he could see the struggle Isaac was facing.

_But he was okay. He was fine. He could totally do this. Just keep swimming, just keep swimming_.

"Isaac?" That was Scott's voice.

_Oh, thank god. Scott_. He heard a vent rip off the wall, and Isaac opened his eyes to light and Scott's hand, his best friend pulling him out of the darkness and into the lit hallway.

"Are you all right?" Scott asked, hugging him.

"Better now," Isaac murmured, head buried against his shoulder as he hugged Scott tightly.

"Glad to see you two lovebirds have finally made up, but can the rest of us get out of this vent now?" Erica asked from behind Isaac's legs.

"Shit, sorry," Scott said, moving aside with Isaac. "Wait, _lovebirds?_"

Isaac blushed red, and wished he had brought his scarf to hide behind.

Erica just raised her eyebrow at them, brushing off her corset dress and turning to help Stiles, Boyd, and Derek out of the vent.

"Dude, how did you even fit in that thing?" Scott mumbled at Boyd's shoulders.

"Not exactly what we should be focusing on right now, is it?" Stiles pointed out.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry I've been a jerk. I just... I got in over my head, and Allison..."

"Allison just turned your dad into a baby," Boyd said, cutting past the emotional crap, and Scott's face fell.

"She did what?"

"He's right, Scotty. Now, as much as I hate the guy, your dad's work does statistically lower the crime rate, so how about we go save everyone?" Stiles asked, clapping him on the back. "Then, when we've finished that, I'm going to find a secluded room to make out with Derek, and you and Isaac are going to make adorable puppy eyes at each other until one of you snaps and you'll both probably end the night with a million hickeys each."

"What?" Derek, Scott, and Isaac chorused, looking to Stiles.

Erica just laughed, slinging her arm around Stiles. "I love the way you get down to business, Batman. Now, how about we go do the first part of your plan and save the incompetent adults from a teenager wielding a bow and arrow?"

"Batman?" Scott asked as they followed Erica and Boyd back down to the gym.

"Briefs. Don't ask," Stiles added.

"Not to put a hole in anyone's rescue plan, but we did just escape from the gym. There were people that locked the doors on the outside, should we be worrying about them?" Boyd asked.

As luck would have it, the next corner they turned had the small group of traitors standing _right there_. Everyone turned to glare at Boyd, and he just shrugged in a 'I told you so' kind of way.

...

Derek rolled his shoulders as Jackson shifted to his lizard form, and squeezed Stiles' hand briefly before he let go and powered up, flames twirling up his arms immediately. Impressed, Erica let out a whistle, and grinned at him.

"Nice one, Der. Boyd, be a love and take care of those twins for me?" Erica asked. "I've got dibs on the redhead," she added, stalking forward, each step making the ground tremble beneath her stilettos.

Aiden and Ethan ran off immediately, Boyd going after them quickly.

"We've got this, Scott. You go get your dad," Stiles said, nodding to him.

Scott nodded his thanks and ran off. Straight through the school's wall.

"Was that really necessary?!" Stiles yelled after him.

Jackson shot forward, Derek throwing a fireball directly at him.

"Isaac? Scatter these for me; I want to make sure we've got a backup plan in case Jackson's fireproof," Stiles muttered to his friend, shoving a handful of seeds at him.

Isaac's eyes widened and he nodded, running down the corridor, flinging seeds through the building.

Stiles watched Derek for a moment, letting himself be distracted by the absolute precision of his flames and the balls that he was throwing at Jackson. Jackson was faster than Derek, though, and Derek was trying to throw fireballs at where Jackson was instead of where he was going to be.

"Derek, wait," Stiles said, putting a hand on his boyfriend's forearm gently.

The flames licked up against his skin, but they didn't burn, and Stiles bit back a grin at that.

"Aim to where he's going to be, not where he is," he said, pressing a larger seed into Derek's burning hand.

Derek looked at the seed for a moment and nodded firmly. He stepped forward, his entire body encased in flames, and held a perfect fireball back like he was going to pitch a baseball. Jackson moved forward, actually moving up the wall to get to the roof, and Derek waited a fraction longer before letting his arm and the fireball loose. It hit Jackson right in the chest, and a length of vines immediately wrapped around the lizard, holding him firmly in place.

"Ha! Look at that! I did something!" Stiles exclaimed, hitting Derek's shoulder in excitement as he jumped up and down beside him.

Derek grinned at him. "Yeah, you did. Nice work, Stiles. Now, you said something about a secluded room?" he asked, voice rough as he pulled Stiles close to kiss him.

Stiles responded eagerly, tongue licking into Derek's mouth, and Derek pressed Stiles up against the lockers so his knees wouldn't give out on them.

"Uh, guys? We've still got a gym of people to save," Isaac pointed out. "And, Stiles? Every single one of your seeds just kind of burst into bloom. I think Lydia's allergic to flowers or something, because Erica managed to take her down after I threw your seeds at her."

"Thanks for helping out, Batman. She screeches louder than a banshee," Erica muttered, throwing Lydia's wheezing form on top of Jackson's bound lizard body.

"No problem, Catwoman. Let's get them out of here. The detention room should hold them until we can get my dad up here," Stiles said, spying the plain white door through the hole in the wall that Scott had created.

Boyd came around the corner, a twin under each arm. They were unconscious, but their faces were frozen in abstract looks of terror.

"Dude, what did you do to them?" Stiles asked Boyd, grinning.

He just shrugged and moved to pick up Lydia as she tried to crawl away. Stiles, Derek, and Erica worked on taking hold of Jackson without getting poisoned by his tail, and Isaac climbed through the wall to head to the detention room to open the door for them all.

"Don't," Lydia wheezed. "Don't leave us... here to... die."

"Say what now?" Stiles asked.

Now that they were in the detention room, the power of Stiles' flowers wasn't as bad, and Stiles was pretty certain that Lydia wouldn't die.

"Allison sabotaged... the anti-gravitation... device," Lydia breathed out.

"Okay. Anyone have an issue with breaking into the principal's office to get blueprints for this place?" Stiles asked.

"Nope," Isaac said on behalf of everyone.

They left the villains in the detention room and headed up to the principal's office to do exactly that. Along the way, Stiles called his dad to help them.

...

"You need to think back, my dear Commander, to your own years at Sky High. A young woman named Kate Argent lived in Beacon Hills, was a super like you, but you wouldn't give her the time of day. She would have been great had people listened to her, because she was brought up to be a leader. She could have led armies, but you, you just laughed at her. Kate was a misunderstood woman who's technological power wasn't appreciated for what it was: pure genius. And so, shoved to the Sidekick track, she was never given the opportunity to thrive as she should have. Then, when she was finally ready to take on the world - to win - you ruined it all," Allison snarled. "You defeated Royal Pain that day, but you won't succeed this time!"

"Allison! Turn these babies back! And put my dad down."

She spun around, surprised to see Scott there. Then she smirked. "Now, why would I want to do that?" she asked, handing the baby Commander to Gerard.

"Look, I'm sorry that my dad killed your mum, but..."

"No, Scott. He didn't kill me. When the bow exploded, I was hit with an arrow and was changed to a baby. Gerard raised me all over again, he reminded me what I'd been through, and we both made sure that the next time I faced the Commander, I would win," she snarled.

"I made out with an old lady," Scott said, horrified and looking sickened.

Allison let out a scream of rage, wrapping her cape around her, her helmet clicking into place, and her rocket boots turning on so she could fly at him. Scott was thrown back into the air, pushed through seemingly every wall in the school, until he landed abruptly in the gym with Allison on top of him. He pushed up, super strength working to get her away from him, and she was propelled up into the air, her head smashing into the disco ball. She landed in a three point pose, running forward with arm drawn back to hit him. Scott dodged her metal gloved fist, punching her directly in the helmet. She fell back to the ground, her helmet disappearing as she went unconscious.

"Scott!" Stiles yelled, running into the gym with Derek behind him.

"Guys, I did it. It's okay... What's wrong?" Scott asked, seeing the expression on their faces.

"Allison, she messed with the anti-gravitation device. The school's going to fall and obliterate Beacon Hills if we don't do something," Stiles said.

"All right, where is it?"

"In a really shitty place to access. You're going to have to destroy more school property," Derek said, smirking a little.

Scott looked over his shoulder to the line of holes through the school walls. "I think I can manage that."

Stiles grabbed Scott and ran out of the gym, Derek following. A few minutes later, Allison started to stir and she fumbled for the switch on her wrist.

...

Scott was through the third of eight walls when the school started to fall. Derek grabbed Stiles immediately, keeping them grounded, but Scott was thrown up into the ceiling.

"The school's falling! Hurry up, Scott!" Stiles yelled, grabbing Scott's ankle and pulling him down to the ground.

Boyd and Erica held Scott down so he wouldn't fly up to the ceiling again, and he punched through the next wall. Erica stumbled back slightly, but recovered and nodded for Scott to go again. They worked together to bring down the next four walls, and they all stared at the mess of wires and blinking lights attached to the anti-gravitation device.

"Are those Christmas lights?" Stiles asked.

"I have no idea! How do we turn this thing off without killing everyone?" Scott yelled.

"Cut the blue wire," Isaac said.

"You sure?" Derek asked.

"Did no one else listen in class when they were talking about bombs?"

"Just cut the blue wire!" Stiles yelled.

Derek pulled a Swiss knife out of his jacket pocket (Stiles shouldn't find that as hot as he did) and started sawing at the blue wire. There was a lot of screaming, Erica held onto Boyd for dear life, and Scott chose that moment to start kissing Isaac (they both kind of floated up to the ceiling as the school continued to fall), and Stiles knelt down to help Derek (holding his free hand counted as helping).

"If we live, want to go on a date with me? A real one?" Stiles asked.

"You have the worst timing, ever!" Derek yelled, cutting through the last fibre of the wire.

The lights stopped blinking and the school stopped falling abruptly. Scott and Isaac fell down, groaning in pain as they stood up.

"Was that a yes?" Stiles asked, grinning at Derek.

"_Yes_," he growled, pulling Stiles over to kiss him firmly.

There was a stern cough behind them. Stiles looked up to see his dad standing there, hands on his hips as he was dressed in spandex.

"Hi, dad," he said weakly. "We saved the school?" Stiles added.

"So I see. What I'm more interested in right now, is who this young man is, since you were very recently getting acquainted with his tonsils?" the Sheriff asked.

Erica tried to hold back her laugh, but she couldn't really do it, and Boyd chuckled into her shoulder, tugging her back against him as Isaac and Scott burst out laughing beside him. Stiles kind of sank to his knees in front of Derek, unsuccessfully trying to hide, blushing brightly. Derek's ears were pink again, and he tried to stand up to introduce himself to Stiles' dad, Stiles muttering about the earth opening up and swallowing him whole behind him.

"We've got to figure out how to turn everyone back from babies," Stiles said quickly, standing and pulling Derek away before he could be embarrassed any further.

It turned out that Mr. Harris was a know-it-all even as a baby, and could reconfigure the bow to reverse what Allison had done. When everyone was back to their normal selves and dressed again (Melissa had caught the Sheriff leaving after receiving Stiles' call, and had brought him to Sky High in her car rather than let him take a taxi, and now she was helping calm and heal the previously terrified and traumatised teenagers), the Homecoming dance was continued behind the closed gym doors.

Outside, the Sheriff had a brief and somewhat intimidating talk with Derek before he was pulled into a meeting with the school principal. Scott and Isaac took their cue from Stiles, finding a secluded room to talk and make out in. When his father had finished talking to Derek, Stiles pulled him away to do as he'd promised earlier. Derek was slightly more reserved than Stiles, so whatever the Sheriff had said had probably stuck, but Stiles was glad to notice that Derek didn't let go of him once.

_Best night ever_.

...

The end.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
